


Getting Closer

by renyamazeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, M/M, Onigiri Miya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shop Owner Miya Osamu, Tags May Change, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Years Best Friend Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Yamaguchi is an awkward mess in front of his crush. Miya Osamu thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> hello! osayama has officially taken over my life and decided they were the only thing i would write about for now, they literally said "fuck ur tskym fics, we're more important" so here i am with another fic for them!!!
> 
> i want to thank my friend kel for being my beta reader, i couldn't have publish this without your help, thank you so much!! i love you, u are the best!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (more comments at the end!) enjoy!!

During one of Karasuno’s games, Yamaguchi noticed Osamu in the crowd. The third year had no idea how he knew it was him, because the Miya twin had gone back to his natural hair color and he could have easily been Atsumu instead.

He guessed it was something he figured out because of the massive crush he had on the older man for almost three years. But he also vaguely remembered Atsumu still being blonde in one of Hinata's instagram posts. Either way, his gut told him it was Osamu and he was itching to talk to him.

After the game was over, with Karasuno being victorious, he rushed out of the court yelling a “be right back!” to his team. He left the vice captain in charge for the moment,running towards the front doors. Kageyama had a confused look on his face but Hinata quickly let him know what was going on, and with a knowing smile he instructed the team to clean up while the captain did his thing.

Yamaguchi hoped he could catch up to the now raven haired man, scurrying through the large crowd full of people excitedly waiting for another match, leaving disappointed or making plans to celebrate a team’s victory. He thought back on the promise he made to himself: _if i see him again, I’ll talk to him._ But after seeing the Miya twin twice in a row, sitting in the crowd and cheering with excitement at their plays from past games, he suddenly stopped showing up. 

It was the first time Yamaguchi had seen him in a while and he didn't want to miss his chance to at least exchange a few words with Inarizaki’s alumnus. Finally reaching the front doors of the gym, Osamu was nowhere to be seen and Yamaguchi felt as if he'd missed his chance, but then firm hands on his shoulders from behind him made him jump in surprise. He spun around to catch the culprit.

And there he was. There he was in all his glory. 

Standing just inches away from him was Miya Osamu, with jet black hair, inches taller than what Yamaguchi remembered, eyes sparkling, a small blush dusting his cheeks, and the brightest smile he’d ever seen. Aside from Shouyou’s blinding smile, that is.

“Tadashi-kun, congrats on your win!”

“Osamu-san.”

“What are you doing all the way out here? Leaving already?” He looked around, trying to find something. “Where’s your team?”

“I was looking for you.”

The words left Yamaguchi's mouth before he could even register what was happening. He hadn’t thought things through. What was he supposed to say? At this point, he just wanted to stall for time, trying to stop this small interaction from reaching its end before it even started. Desperately wracking his brain for words, he tried to think of anything that could help him have a conversation. Maybe he could get the older man’s phone number along the way, but how?

“Eh? Did you need anything?” Osamu looked confused, but also… _hopeful_?

“Ah- well... I just- I was just- uh,” _dammit Yamaguchi, say something coherent already and stop stuttering!!!_ “H-how are you doing Osamu-san?” 

Ugh, great. Words were failing him too. So much for being in the advanced classes. Tsukishima would be making fun of him right now had he been there.

“Hm? Oh, I'm doing okay. Is something wrong? You look… tense.” 

Osamu scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner; it almost looked like a habit but it also didn’t look like one. Was he uncomfortable? 

“Ah, no! No... nothing’s wrong.” This wasn’t working. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Why didn’t he prepare before actually meeting Osamu? He was such a moron. 

“This was stupid” Yamaguchi mumbled, “I’m sorry for wasting your time Osamu-san,” he said in a hurry and moved to leave as fast as possible so he could curse his existence and himself for being such an awkward mess, but Osamu was faster and caught him by the wrist.

“Wait, Tadashi-kun!” Osamu's eyes looked desperate. Did he still want to talk?

“‘Dashi-kun I- you know, I have an onigiri shop now...” he trailed.

“Oh yeah, Shouyou mentioned something like that,” Yamaguchi recalled a conversation he had with his best friend a few weeks ago in which Osamu had been mentioned.

“So why don’t you come and have a taste of my onigiri?” 

“Eh?” Did he hear that right? Was Osamu inviting him- 

“With your team, I mean! Why don't you all come and eat at my shop? To celebrate?” Again, that hopeful tone at the end.

But Osamu was probably just being a nice senpai. “Oh yeah, sure! I'll ask coach if we can drop by!” Yamaguchi said, trying as much as he could to sound _normal_ and not hurt at all by his own dumb expectations of being alone with the older man.

Osamu was still holding Yamaguchi’s wrist and Yamaguchi was highly aware of the warmth that came from Osamu's hand. This seemed to show on his face however, because soon after, Osamu let go.

“My bad! I forgot” His cheeks were tinted pink.

“Ah no, it’s okay, it’s fine! I liked it.” _Filter_.

“Huh?”

“I mean- nothing! It’s nothing!!” Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Osamu laughed. It was low, more like a chuckle actually, but it was cute. Adorable. Endearing. _So that’s what he looks like when he laughs._

“Hey, Tadashi-kun.”

“Yes?” Yamaguchi's mind was too distracted by Osamu’s beauty. _Is this even a crush anymore?_ Too caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the taller man’s next words.

“Give me your phone number will ya?” and Osamu was already pushing his cellphone towards Yamaguchi so he could put in his digits, but Yamaguchi's face was blank.

“‘Dashi-kun?”

“Oh my God, this is real. It’s not a dream?”

Another laugh. This time louder and clearer. Yamaguchi was starting to like this sound, in fact, it might just be his favorite sound in the world.

“Yer so cute” Osamu mumbled to himself but Yamaguchi heard. And he blushed. His face turned as red as a tomato and Osamu's followed because he hadn’t intended to say that out loud. 

“My number, right. My number. What's my phone number again? Ah- right” Yamaguchi entered the numbers in the LINE app that was already open in Osamu’s phone. When he was done, he went to reach for his own phone only to realize he had left it in his gym bag because he had been in a hurry to catch up to the man in front of him.

“Ugh, noooo, I don’t have my phone with me! How am I going to contact you Osamu-san?”

Yamaguchi's reactions were the cutest. Osamu couldn’t stop smiling at every movement the brunette did and every word he said. He felt warmth bubbling up from his stomach and spreading all over his body, filling up his chest and heart. 

“That’s alright ‘Dashi-kun, I’ll just text ya real quick.” He made sure Yamaguchi couldn’t see what he wrote though, so when he hit send, he locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Well Tadashi-kun, I gotta go, but I hope I can see you again soon?”

“Oh yeah, I should probably go too. I left my team back there alone. Um, I- yes. Yes, of course I’ll see you soon Osamu-san!! It was really nice to see you again. You look great!” 

Again, no filter whatsoever. _Get your shit together you dumbass!_ Osamu's eyes went wide with surprise and a smug smile found a home on his lips “Well, thanks. I could say the same thing about you, you know? That number suits you.” He said, pointing at Yamaguchi’s jersey.

“Wh-” _Oh God, is he flirting? He is, isn't he? This is too much!!!_ Yamaguchi was sure his face was on fire, he was so embarrassed. “Um, thanks. See-you-later-bye!” 

Ten more seconds and he was sure he would have exploded right then and there in front of his crush. Do not ask him how he was able to hold a conversation with THE Miya Osamu because he didn't know. In fact, he thought he was dreaming and he’d wake up any second to the bitter reality in which him and Osamu would never be together.

Going along with this lie, he found his team waiting for him by the bathrooms and with an apologetic smile he approached them.

“Sorry guys, I-” 

“Did you get it!!!” came Hinata's energetic question. “Were you able to get Osamu-san’s number!!!!” 

“Wh- Shouyou, how do you know?”

“Oh c’mon, we all know!!” Hinata said, pointing at his small group of friends. Yachi, Tsukishima and Kageyama, all of them looking at Yamaguchi with a glint of hope in their eyes as well as Hinata. “So, did you get it?” he asked one more time.

At this, Yamaguchi hurried to his gym bag, looking for his phone and hoping a LINE notification would show up and that Osamu didn’t just pretend to send him something.

“What?! You left your phone here?? Tadashi why!!!” Hinata was too impatient, but Yamaguchi wasn’t listening. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t listening because as soon as he unlocked his phone and tapped the LINE app, he found a message from the one person he wanted the most and froze on the spot.

**_[from: samuu]_ **

_I like you, Dashi._

_\- Osamu_

And soon after the whole gym knew someone liked Karasuno High’s volleyball team captain, because Hinata had taken his phone from his hands to see what was in it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! im planing on writing maybe 1-2 more chapters for this fic which is why more tags are to be added and the characters mentioned will be interacting as well but im not sure when that will be, if u wish to know more abt this fic and other osayama content follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uwuhq)!!
> 
> also, kel is the reason why this fic was published tbh so please check out her work on [spontaneoushazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/) and follow her on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elsgirlfriend) too!!


End file.
